Finding Rose - Series One
Page for series one of Finding Rose. Finding Rose Character List Background / Trailer The series is set in current time. It shows a mother that has a picture of her baby daughter, Rose. One night she woke up to find her baby daughter missing. She has recieved a letter to tell her that Rose is safe and is determined to find her. She manages to track down which town the letter was sent from and the show is set in that town. She has to try and find out where Rose, who is now 16 years old, is and who took her. Plot Rochelle is a lone female in her late 30s. It is soon obvious that she once had a baby, by the pictures around her house. She comes home one day and finds a letter. Reading it, it flashbacks to her having her daughter Rose, coming home, and when Rose was 6 months old, waking up to find Rose taken, with some rose petals left in her cot instead. Both times, reading the letter and finding Rose gone, Rochelle collapses to the floor in distress. One month later, Rochelle recieves a second letter. She has given the first to the police and the second letter tells her that if she does that, Rose will die. Rochelle has believed Rose was dead already, but the letter says Rose is alive and well, and in Daes Town. Rochelle arrives in Daes Town and sees a blonde teenager walking alone the road. She instantly thinks it is Rose, who was blonde and would be 16 years old now. She runs to the teenager shouting "Rose!", but the girl introduces herself as Carly and is concerned by Rochelles behaviour. Rochelle apologises, but Carly says it's okay, and offers to take her to the cafe to meet some of the locals and calm herself down. Rochelle soon meets the locals, with Daes Town being a small village rather than town, and begins to settle in. As she is living in Daes Town she begins to find out as much as they can about what might have happened to her daughter. Lucy, who as a baby lived in the same village as Rochelle, becomes closer to Rochelle and tries to help her. Rochelle continues to recieve letters and begins to believe that Lucy could in fact be Rose. The storyline runs for almost the whole series, but eventually, viewers are revealed that Lucy definitely isn't Rose. Rochelle believed Lucy was as she knew that her neighbour had a baby called Lucy, but she never met her, and then they moved around the same time that Rose had been taken. Ben, who is Lucys boyfriend, strongly dislikes Rochelle and hates how much time Lucy spends helping her. At the end of series two it is revealed that he has sent a couple of hate letters, but he isn't the person sending the letters with clues about who and where Rose is. There are several other teenagers around the age of Rose in the village, and Rochelle often wonders if one of them could be Rose. Throughout the series, a lot of the villagers seem to have secrets and act strangely. In the middle of the series, a 52 year old Missy moves back to the village and appears shocked to see Rochelle in the village. Rochelle tries to get to know Missy, but she keeps running away when she sees Rochelle. During the second last episode, Missy phones Rochelle, and says that she knows about Rose. Rochelle goes to find Missy, breaks into her house, and Missy is gone. She goes home and sobs, holding the picture of Rose, and raging in heffish at the same time. In the series finale, Rochelle speaks to Carly again and ends up upset when Carly tells her to give up on looking for Rose. A new family move into the village, with a brown haired teenager, and Rochelle rushes up to her and asks if she has dyed her hair, believing she looks like Rose. Melissa pulls Rochelle away from the teenager and apologises for how Rochelle is acting. Rochelle rushes away in the rain and ends up seeing Missy, on a chair, looking upset. Rochelle walks slowly towards her and Missy begins to explain that she knows something and has to tell her. She begins to say "It's always been about... J.... J!", with Rochelle getting angered by Missy not saying what she has to. She begins to think it is Jaynie, Jennifer, or Julie. A cupboard door suddenly swings from a tree, and takes one of Missys eyes out. Missy takes a minute, but then finishes with "J... Julian!", finishing her sentance that it has always been about "Julian". The cupboard door instantly swings back as she is about to explain, and smacks her on the head as planned, killing her. Rochelle runs over and sobs, shouting "Good Lord!" and sobbing. Lucy runs over, followed by several of the other villagers, try to pull Rochelle away, and are shocked to see Missy. The end shows someone writing the final series one letter, ending it with "Love from, Julian".